Picture Perfect
by Demon Eyes
Summary: The crew of Moya have a little suprise planned for John...


Picture Perfect  
by Cleo  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue. :o) Just used for fun.  
Dedicated to Shadow cause she's the greatest.  
_________________________  
  
Commander John Crichton was asleep in his room. In this moment of silence aboard Moya, Crichton was able to sleep in without worrying about something killing him or something going wrong with Moya. It was just a quiet morning in the Uncharted Terriories.  
Suddenly, the door to John's room burst open. A hoovering figure flew in, the chair he sat on making a 'whirring' sound. It woke Crichton halfway from him sleep.  
Rygel bumped him softly with his chair. "Good morning, Chricton."  
Crichton, still being half asleep, mumbled something under his breath. "Be with you in a minute, Daddy."  
"Crichton?" Rygel tapped him on the head with his stubby hand.  
John was still asleep, enjoying some dream he was having, and didn't move at all.  
Rygel sighed and cleared his throat impatiently. "CRICHTON!"  
John sat up quickly, and got caught in his sheets, falling put of bed and landing on his back. "Oww..," he mumbled and rubbed his head, which he had also hit, and moaning about being woken up.  
Rygel floated over to where he lay, hoovering inches from John's face.  
"What is it, Sparky? Pilot find out that Moya's gonna blow up, or somethin'? Cause if it's anything less important then that, you're gonna find yourself as my new pillow."  
Rygel faked a laugh. "Ha ha. But no, Moya's not in danger at all."  
Crichton looked at him. "I did need a new pillow. I'll have to stuff ya first though, you're too lumpy."  
"Hmph. Well, it's not *my* fault. Blame Pilot, if you have to. I was quite happy enjoying my meal until Pilot called me. Furthur more, he not only ruined my meal, but sent me here to get *you* up."  
Crichton sat up, groaning a bit with the pain. "Glad to help you out, Sparky."  
Rygel hoovered away from him and headed towards the door. It closed after him.  
Crichton stood up, throwing the sheets back on his bed. He quickly changed into a black shirt and black pants, and quickly did his hair. It usually took him a few minutes to get it perfect, but since he was in a rush, it looked slightly messy.  
He entered the main room where the meetings were usually held and was hit with the entire crew of Moya yelling 'SUPRISE!' Even Rygel looked happy as he yelled it.  
John took a step back, suprised. "Whoa. Guys, uh, what is this?"  
Zhaan walked to him, leading him furthur into the room, smiling. "Well, you never told us your birthday, John, and since nothing has been happening lately, we thought we'd celebrate."  
John smiled wider. "Awesome. Is there cake?" He spotted a giant cake with 'Happy Birthday, John' ontop. "Dude."  
Aeryn handed him a small package, then kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, John."  
Crichton couldn't stop smiling. "Presents too! Hey, Sparky, do I get one from you? Nah, never mind, it's probably just an autogrpahed picture of yourself."  
"Hmph. Well, here's your present, Crichton. Enjoy," he said casually, then headed for the food table.  
D'Argo, Chiana and Zhaan handed them his presents, and he found it hard to hold them. Finally, he found a clear spot where he could stack them.  
Crichton frowned in the mirror. "Ya know, my hair looks horrible. You could have told me that I was having party and given me time to fix it a little."  
Aeryn passed by, speaking through a mouth full of cake. "It wouldn't have been a suprise then, Crichton."  
Crichton turned abruptly, and saw Aeryn's plate of cake. "Alright, who cut the cake before I got a piece?!"  
Rygel hovered past, cake remains covering his lips. "Not me."  
Crichton sighed, then quickly ran to his cake, cutting a huge wedge for himself. He walked over to where everyone sat, and Pilot came on.  
"Moya and I want to wish you a happy birthday, Crichton."  
"Hey, thanks Pilot, you too Moya." Immediatly he took another bite of his cake, and it was gone in a few moments. He went and got another piece.  
D'Argo looked at him, who had barely touched his own piece. "Are all humans bottomless pits like you?"  
"Nope, I'm just special."  
D'Argo shook his head in wonder and continued. Chiana rested her head on his shoulder, barely touching her cake either. 'Good, more for me,' Crichton thought happily.  
The party continued all day and late into the night. Crichton, Aeryn and Rygel finished the cake themselves, D'Argo and Chiana refused to eat much of it and Zhaan didn't eat anything. Crichton opened his presents and was very happy with them, especially Aeryn's, who gave a him a kiss as part of it.  
Before the night was over, Zhaan managed to round up a DRD and use it's photo-taking skill to take some of the group. She gave them to John.  
Later that night, Crichton lay on his bed, looking at the photo of the entire group laughing and having a good time. Even Rygel looked amused.  
He smiled to himself. It wasn't really his birthday but it was the greatest party he had ever had. After living in the ship for about two years, those who lived with him had become his family. The picture he held would always keep those memories for him, even if those in the picture changed, even if he returned home and had to leave them..  
He put the picture down, not wanting to think of that right now. Crichton pulled a piece of cake towards him, a piece he had managed to sneak away before Rygel ate it, and dug in.   
  
--The End--


End file.
